NonNostalgic Caress
by TheRedCloud
Summary: The school in Inaba is gone so everyone transfers. Teddie, Seta, Yosuke, Kanji, Kou and many others end up at the same boarding school. Emotions fly and boys cry. kouXteddieXyosuke and many others.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for even beginning to look at something I have written.**

**WARNING! Contains VERY graphic Yaoi (Boy on Boy) sex, rape, and bondage.**

**This is set around six months after Seta (the protagonist) transferred there, some slight differences are: Teddie was already there, and about 90% of the characters are gay lol.**

**Please excuse any OC, I am trying to write a decent Yaoi but that is kinda hard if all the characters are super macho or quiet.**

**Please Enjoy :)**

**WARNING! This story setting sucks, I will admit it. I am not known for my settings, just my sex scenes lol. So if you can endure the crappy descriptions of places I think you will enjoy this. Love ya all.**

**

* * *

**

A rainy day in Inaba, many people were saying their goodbyes and many fathers tried to conceal their tears in the rain, the mothers all wept and hugged their children goodbye. The four boys were boarding the train headed towards the Kitagatsuki Boarding School, Ryotaro and Nanako were standing under the awning of the platform looking at Seta and Teddie. Yosuke and Kanji were already on the train and had gotten a cabin for everyone.

Seta looked at Ryotaro, the man whom had been like his father for the past six months, Nanako, the girl whom he loved as a little sister. He couldn't help feel a sting of tears well up in his eyes. He turned his back and got onto the train, Ryotaro and Nanako knew what he wanted to say just by looking in his eyes, that was a good enough goodbye for them.

The train pulled of quickly and the boys' cabin filled completely with Seta and Teddie. Teddie sat window side next to Kanji, and directly across from him was Yosuke, who was next to Seta. Teddie was the first to speak, "It sure is scary, going away from Inaba like this." "We had no other choice though, we still had more school to finish, and with the school here closing because of what the shadows did, there was no other way." Kanji said. "*Sigh* I guess you're right, it still kinda sucks though, I was finally beginning to like it there, Now that Izanami is gone, thanks to Sensei."

"It does suck but I hear this place has a ton of hot dud-erm, I mean babes ha ha.," Kanji laughed nervously, still trying to hide that he was gay even though everyone in Inaba knew he was, but he still looked starry eyed at the prospect of being in a building where tons of boys were sleeping. Seta stretched and yawned, "We should get some rest, tonight we will officially be Kitagatsuki students."

They all nodded in agreement and closed their eyes, all except Yosuke and Teddie were fast asleep. Yosuke opened his eyes minutes after Teddie had, to find him staring lustfully at his dick, visible only by the outline of the fabric of his tight fitting, faded black pants. Yosuke opened his legs slightly more, to give Teddie a better view. Yosuke started to rub his member from the outside of his faded black pants. Teddie stuck his middle finger in Yosuke's mouth and took over rubbing his dick for him.

Yosuke's began to suck on Teddie's finger, pulling it in and out, licking the tip of his nail till it was coated in saliva. Once it was good and wet, Teddie put his finger back in his mouth and started to rub Yosuke in a different way, mimicking the movements his tongue was doing on his finger. They were both rock solid now and Yosuke's hands began to wander, pulling up slowly Teddie's shirt. It barely made it past the second level of his rib cage when all of a sudden the big gangster sitting next to Teddie yawned and stretched his arms out.

Teddie and Yosuke immediately stopped what they were doing and looked away from each other. Teddie quickly said, "bathroom!" And ran out of the room down the hall, walking awkwardly to hide his blush, and his rock solid dick.

* * *

They arrived at the school just as it started to get dark, Teddie and Kanji got off first and made their way up towards the auditorium. Yosuke and Seta were slowly getting their things from the train, they were already the last ones on there. "You were awake the whole time weren't you?" Yosuke asked. "I woke up around the part where you started to jackoff."

Yosuke blushed heavily and Seta chuckled darkly, "we have been going out since I transferred here, you can't keep lying to and abusing Teddie, I have seen the scars. He thinks he loves you but he will soon wake up from that dream. Leave him now, or by the time that you do, I will be gone and you will have no one."

Seta forced a kiss on Yosuke and bit his lip, making him bleed, "You're mine and I forbid you to have anyone else, even if you don't really love them." Seta walked off the train whistling a tune to himself. Yosuke sat there for several minutes, silently crying alone, he wiped his eyes and said to himself, "what if, Seta, I really did love him?". He would have to choose.

* * *

They all gathered at the mens dorm room lobby on the first floor, after the opening ceremony and dinner in the auditorium, looking at the room arrangements. They saw plenty of people they knew in the exceedingly large crowd of noisy teen boys, Daisuke, Hanako, and Kou Ichijo.

Teddie squirmed beneath the bigger boys to the front of the crowd and saw he was standing next to Kou, he smiled cheerily at him and couldn't help but notice his black hair and dark blue eyes, his muscles shown even through his clothes, they weren't giant but they were enough to make any girl, or guy, swoon. Teddie was broken from his daze when Kou smiled and said, "Yo," he said, "looks like we're gonna be in the same room." He pointed up on the board to their names. Teddie said under his breath, "no way."

He looked as if the wind had been knocked right from him, he had hoped with all his heart he would be in the same room as Yosuke. He shook it off when he noticed Yosuke's room was only two doors from theirs, but the worst part was, Yosuke was in the same room as Seta.

* * *

Teddie followed Kou up to their room on the third floor, room 320, the top of the 0 was shaved off so it looked like a "U". Kou noticed the size of the room, big but it still had a feeling of cozy to it. Teddie claimed the bed on the right side of the room, next to the bathroom. Kou went over to his bed and began to unpack, Teddie watched as he did so. "You seem wide awake. You aren't tired at all?" Kou said. "No, we all slept on the train, and I always have trouble sleeping in new places."

Kou laughed, "thats very interesting, I didn't know that about you. I do know that it was a shame you quit basketball after only a few days, you were pretty good at it" "thanks but I have more important things to worry about than basketball," _and Yosuke said you were always staring at me as I played._ "And what, pray tell, could be more important than basketball?" Teddie looked him in the eyes with such fierce determination and said calmly, "Yosuke." Kou was taken back, he knew Teddie was gay but he didn't know Yosuke was also, he turned his head away from Teddie and looked down, folding his clothes more slowly.

"Why is he so important to you?" Teddie smiled, he loved talking about Yosuke, "he takes me back. To a place where I can be happy and carefree. He has a nostalgic caress." Kou smiled at how happy Teddie was, he loved to see him smile, "thats good. I am glad you're so happy with him. I am gonna shower, so goodnight. Sweet dreams." Kou walked over to the bathroom and shut the door, "what a nice guy," Teddie said to himself as he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter of Non-Nostalgic Caress. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**The scene on the train if you were confused on how they were sitting, think of the trains in Harry Potter.**

**What happened to the school isn't really important but while they were fighting Izanami, a bunch of shadows started attacking town and destroyed it completely. So everyone sent their kids to another school like twelve hours from there.**

**Um yeah its gonna be like this**

**Kou loves Teddie**

**Teddie loves ? (mystery will make it better, he has plenty of suitors)**

**Yosuke loves Teddie and Seta**

**Seta Loves ?(*gasp* not Yosuke!)**

**Kanji loves Teddie also**


	2. Chapter 2

His hand grabbed the sheets above his head, his legs in the air and his ass in between the man's legs, "f-f-fuck, fuck, fuck oh god! M-m-my god, fuck me! Fuck me harder! Please harder!" He screamed out more commands as his tiny body kept moving towards the headboard. One hand pushing against the headboard and one on his own dripping cock, he was so close to coming that he wanted to cry. The man stopped suddenly, before his mouth could open to protest the lack of being fucked for even two seconds, he was picked up by the muscled stud and carried on the bed, moving him onto all fours. The muscled man, pulled the blonde hair of the boy in front of him, pulling his head back and kissing him without slowing down at all.

The blonde boy didn't slow down either, he pulled his lips away and whispered into the man's ear, "I-I-I'm going to cum." The muscled man slowed down, pulling almost entirely out of his tight ass, and then pushed in again…hard. He repeated this motion, several times until finally he let out a throaty grunt and came into the boy's ass. Multiple times, the hot, white nectar filling his inside, the blonde came too, shooting cum all over the bed sheets.

He let his head fall down into the bed, into a downward facing doggy style; the man pulled out slowly and cum followed after his long cock. The blonde rolled over and opened his mouth, "I love you, I love you more than anyone. I love you so much…" The name of the man was cut off because his alarm clock woke him up; Teddy opened his eyes reluctantly and pulled the sheets off his bed. Dragging himself into the bathroom, he looked in the mirror…his pajama bottoms with a big cum stain on the front and it was still warm.

He took some water and rubbed it on his crotch, but it only made him look like he had peed on himself, so he took some more water, he figured the best excuse to Kou would be 'the shower broke.' He looked in the mirror at his now soaked bottoms and realized how dumb he looked.

He slid them down to his ankles and stepped his left foot out, his right foot slipped on the water near his pants and he came crashing down with a loud "Ahhh!" Kou came rushing in, "Teddie! Are you alri-!" Kou's face turned a dark shade of red, Teddie was on the floor, ass up, with nothing but a loose shirt on, "Erm, um, I uh, I heard you shout, but um uh bye!" He shut the door and rushed out, his heart pounding. He had his back against the door, still blushing because he thought Teddie had noticed his boner that came almost instantly upon opening the door. Just the thought of Teddie in the bathroom, unclothed or brushing his teeth; the white paste dripping over his lips from his toothpaste, all of this was enough for Kou to have even a small fantasy.

It was time for Biology, Kou, Yosuke, Teddie, and Seta were all in the same class. The boys lined up along the side of the classroom as the teacher called out the seating arrangements. Teddie and Kou were side by side in the second to back middle row, Yosuke was in the front corner by the door, and Seta was directly behind Teddie and Kou. The class took their seats and the lecture began, they discussed how flowers reproduce asexually. Seta was dozing off; the teacher kept talking for what seemed like forever. Kou turned around to see Seta fast asleep on his desk, he figured it was safe so he passed the note; he started at the beginning of class, to Teddie.

Teddie turned around and double checked Seta was sleeping, just to be sure he was. He unfolded the note silently and read

_Teddie, about this morning… I'm really sorry. I don't want you to think I'm a peeping tom or something, I just… I really like sharing a room with you, even though it's only been a few nights. I'm really glad they gave us three days to get adjusted after the train ride. But I just want you to know I have a lot of fun and I didn't want you to leave the room._

_Kou. _

Teddie wanted to get up in the middle of class and hug Kou; he was one of the sweetest guys he'd ever met. He began to write his reply but the bell rang, the teacher sighed and said, "alright class, we'll finish the lecture tomorrow, enjoy the rest of the day. You're homework for tonight is to find a plant that produces asexually and one that produces sexually. Don't forget!" And with that, people started leaving, Teddie stood up and faced Kou, "I'll just tell you later," and he smiled. Seta stretched in his seat and rose slowly, he blinked and saw Teddie walking off with Kou, "Teddie! Hold on a second, I want to talk to you."

Teddie looked at Kou, "Go on, I'll meet you back in the dorm for lunch," he smiled and walked off towards their room. Teddie stood in front of Seta, "what's up? Is it something important?" Cough, cough, "Do you boys mind watching the room for a second? I'm going to get my lunch from the teachers' lounge." The boys nodded an okay and the woman left the room. Just Seta and Teddie, "I wanted to talk to you about Yosuke. I think you should break up with him."

Teddie was absolutely shocked, Seta had always been so happy for them both and now he's saying this, "Wha! But why!" "I think you can do better, maybe go out with an upperclassman, you're quite popular amongst them." Teddie slapped Seta across the face, "Don't you ever talk bad about Yosuke again! I love him and he loves me." Seta was absolutely shocked, Teddie had never given an outburst before, Seta licked the little dab of blood off his lip, and turned his head to face Teddie. He grinned slightly and pushed Teddie to the desk. Holding his arms above his head with one hand and covering his mouth with another.

He moved his mouth down and pulled Teddies shirt up with his teeth, looking down at the smooth, porcelain skin of the adorable boy. He moved his mouth down to his belly button and licked around it, he let go of his hands and used his free hand to undo Teddies pants. He saw his tight fitting boxers with little hearts on them, he licked on the outside of them and Teddie moaned in pleasure and gripped the desk, his dick was nearly fully hard.

Seta looked up at Teddies face and moved up, quickly shoving his tongue in his mouth and covering his tongue in his saliva. Seta laughed, "Look at you, that expression on your face. You're nothing but a slut, you don't even want Yosuke. You just want to be fucked." Seta walked off, but turned at the door and spoke, "dump Yosuke, that's not negotiable anymore you slut." Teddie sat on the desk, his pants nearly undone and his underwear had a little bit of precum on them, he thought of how he must look and he realized… Seta was right. About all of it…


End file.
